Winter Greetings
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Turner, Troy, and Curfy find Ash, Brock, and Dawn near Snowpoint City. Contains Dateshipping, BestFriendshipping, Hateshipping, YouWishshipping, and YeahRightshipping. Rated T because that's what I rate pretty much everything now. PLEASE R&R!
1. Oh, God, It's THEM

She shivered and wrapped her blue coat around her tighter. _I hope we find him soon, _she thought, _So that he'll wrap his arms around me, just like that time we got lost in the woods during Christmas break… Wait, what? No, Curf, don't think those thoughts! You're dating Jake, not Ash, Jake! Ash is only my BFF, nothing more, nothing less… Right? No, he's only my BFF! That's FINAL!_

The girl next to her loosened her green coat. _Maybe, if I stay this cold, Brock'll put his arms around me, like he does with all those other girls… Which reminds me, I still need to kill all of them… Hm… Wonder if I can kill them all with a potato…_

The only boy of the group was wrapped in his own thoughts, like he was in his black coat. _I hope Dawn is nice and chilly, 'cause the Trojan Man is coming to warm you up! …I need some new metaphors… That one was just plain crappy… Does she still like Kenny? If she does, I swear to heck, I am going to beat him with Turner's Venasaur Plush Toy to the DEATH!_

"Oh, come on Dawn, stop it! That hurts!"

"What? _Mine? Yours _is the one that hurts!"

"Alright, fine, I'll take it out!"

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?"

Turner smiled at her friends. They were so jealous at what their best friend had just said, thinking pervertedly.

"My turn, Dawn," They heard Brock say.

"Well, there goes Nurse Joy as the #1 person on my hit list…"

At the campsite, Ash suddenly turned around. "Guys, there's someone here."

The other two looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I heard some people… Wait a sec… TURNER! TROY! CURFY!"

"Hi, Ash!"

"'Sup, Ashy-Boy!"

"Troy!"

"Hello, Ketchup Man!"

"TURNER IMIN YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE I'M CALLING YOU IMINIZER!"

The girl with orange hair and glasses covering purple eyes walked out of the bushes. "I don't take it back."

"…Hey, Iminizer."

"DIE!"

Turner lunged for Ash, but Curfy, who had brown hair and blue eyes, along with freckles, ran out and grabbed her.

"You do that, and I'm going to make _you _die."

"…Okay…"

Troy followed the two girls out tentatively. He had short, light brown hair and brown eyes. Once he saw Dawn, he breathed a sigh of relief. She was fully clothed.

"So Ash," Curfy began, "What the heck were you guys doing a minute ago?"

Ash smiled. "We were trying to force playing cards into each other's hats. I think I know what you guys were thinking we were doing. I have one thing to say to you: You are perverts."

Curfy blushed. "Well, the way you guys worded it made it sound like that!"

Ash thought for a moment, and then his face turned beet red. "Oh, my God, you're right…"

"Great going, Lightning Bolt!" Turner exclaimed as she smacked Troy on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Don't make me get out Tromby when we get home."

"Tromby?" Dawn asked.

"Her trombone," Ash simply stated.

"She blasts it in other people's ears for fun," Curfy continued. A shiver ran up her back to Ash's confusion.

"Are you seriously _that _scared of Tromby?"

"No, I'm just really cold!"

Smiling, he pulled her into a hug. She became very surprised that she wasn't sweating at all of the heat she was in now. Not only was Ash nice and warm, but her blush made almost everything twice as warm. Everything but her toes. But they were getting there.

Turner grinned at the sight of the hug. They were both majorly red. She turned to Troy.

"Why don't you ever do that kind of thing for me?"

"Do what?"

**SMACK.**

Brock was suddenly next to Turner and put his arm around her. (**A/N: I knew Brock would do this someday, so I made it now. Turner's been wishing for it. XD)**

"Since you seem cold. Why isn't your coat zipped up?"

"OH MY GAWD AWESOME I'M IN A HUG WITH THE GUY I'VE LOVED SINCE LIKE FOREVER! AWESOME!"

Feeling the love in the air, Troy stepped over to Dawn and pulled her into a hug.

"…What are you doing?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, my coat is very well insulated, thank you."

"Oh."

"…You can let go, now."

"Oh, right."

He quickly let go. _Aw, man, I almost had her._

**A/N: Crappy ending to Ch. 1, I know. I honestly want to get onto the next chapter, however. ;) Oh, and Turner counts an arm around her as a hug. Just so you know.**

**Turner: TROY YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Me: *sighs* Troy, what'd you do?**

**Troy: I didn't do anything! I just squashed this flat, many-legged bug in the bathtub!**

**Ash: TROY YOU IDIOT, THAT WAS A CENTIPEDE! TURNER'S GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Troy: Aw, crap…**

**Turner: *pulls out giant Aron plushie and starts hitting Troy over the head with it* DIE!**


	2. Team RocketIn ur STFU!

"So, wait- why'd you guys even come?" Ash asked later that day during lunch.

"Because the Queen of England was coming. Seriously, Ash, why do you think we came?" Turner exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"What reason would there be for us to-"

"CUZ BABY TONIIGGHHTT! THE DJ'S GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!"

The group looked at Curfy. Ash started laughing, as did Curfy.

"WHAT THE CRAP! THAT WAS SO RANDOM!" Turner screamed.

"CUZ TURNER YOU KNOW! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU ARE REALLY GAY!"

"TROY BOLTON!"

"I think I should run…"

Grinning, Ash and Curf jumped up and sat back down quickly, yelling, "Blye!"

Dawn stared in surprise at the trainer with black hair, as did Brock. He caught notice of this momentarily.

"What?"

"You're just so… Hyper," Dawn pointed out.

"And…Weird," Brock added.

"And gay! No, wait, that's Troy…"

"Hey!"

^3^ ^_^"

"Dare to be stupid! Why don't you dare to be stupid?"

The two best friends of the four kept singing Weird Al's song as Turner repeatedly hit Troy with a branch. The only two normal ones were following behind them on the path that was at the edge of a cliff.

"I wonder if Ash is always like this around his friends…," Dawn wondered aloud.

"Yeah, me too," Brock agreed.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, knocking the group off of their feet.

"W-What was that?" Dawn yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, no!" Ash grumbled.

"Don't tell me…"

There was a Meowth Balloon floating in the air. Of course. Team Rocket.

"Listen, is that a-"

"YOU IDIOTS WE'VE HEARD YOUR STUPID MOTTO BILLIONS OF TIMES SO JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH WHATEVER THE CRAP YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Turner, calm down."

"Okay, fine!" Jessie snapped. "We'll just grab Pikachu _without _the motto!"

The giant, red, rubber hand shot down and grabbed the yellow mouse Pokemon, which was on the ground. It also grabbed Curfy's Riolu, Rochelle.

"No, Pikachu!"

"Rochelle! AAH!"

She ran underneath the balloon. "Use Force Palm!"

The blue orb formed in Rochelle's hand and fired, which made her ears with pink bows flop. Surprisingly, Team Rocket's transportation exploded, causing Curfy to be blasted away with Pikachu and Rochelle in the opposite direction of Team Rocket. Oh, by the way:

"We're blasting off again!"

The force of the blast also knocked the rest of the group off of the cliff. When they hit the ground, they all groaned.

"Ow…," Brock mumbled.

"Great going, Troy! This is _your _fault!"

"_My _fault? Turner, how is this my-"

"Hey, has anyone seen Curfy?" Dawn suddenly pointed out. Ash's face paled.

"O-Oh my God! Curfy's gone! She must've been blasted off with Team Rocket!" He started running back and forth. "OH my God! What if she gets hurt? What if we can't find her? What if she gets attacked by an Ursaring or something? Oh my God!"

He kept freaking out as the other watched. Rolling her eyes, Turner walked over to Ash and slapped him across the face. He stared at her in surprise.

"Right, relax, and try to figure out how to find her."

"No, I just wanted to slap you instead of Troy. Just to figure out if all boys have really jiggly cheeks. Which you don't. Troy, you're a jelly guy. Not attractive."

"Hey!"

"Ash, Pikachu and Rochelle are gone, too!" Brock suddenly noticed. Ash started running back and forth and saying what horrible things could happen to them.

"Ash, calm down!" Dawn exclaimed. "They're probably with each other!"

"Yeah, Ketchup Man, have some more confidence in Shell-Bell."

For once, Ash didn't freak out at that name. "You're right. Curf is responsible, and smart. She'll figure out something."

^3^

"Oh my God! We got separated from Ash! What do we do?"

"Curfy, calm down!"

She didn't hear Pikachu and kept freaking out. After another moment, Pikachu looked at Rochelle as if questioning her. After her OK, he got on all fours.

"Calm DOOOWWWNN!"

"AAAHHHH!"

She fell to the snowy ground, burnt to a crisp by the Thunderbolt.

"Thanks, Pikachu, I needed that…"

"No problem."

She sat up and looked around. "Okay, so we've been separated from the others. No biggie, I've got you two- wait, Pikachu, until we get back to Ash, you'll listen to me, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll listen to you even _after _we find Pika Pi!"

"Okay, thanks. Wait, why do you call him Pika Pi and not Ash?"

He shrugged. "I just gave him that nick-name for fun. It's kind of an old habit now. Wait a second- how'd you understand me?"

"She's one of those people from the Viridian Forest that can communicate and heal Pokemon," Rochelle explained. Curfy stood up and brushed the snow off of her coat.

"Well, then, let's go find 'Pika Pi' and the others."

"Right."

"Gotcha, Shelly!"

"Shelly?"

"Yeah, that's my nick-name for her!"

"Oh, cool!"

Pikachu jumped onto Curfy's shoulder, and Rochelle jumped into her arms. They headed off to the new adventure ahead.

**A/N: Huh, that ending was better than the last. Sweet! I was so embarrassed in Chorus today! Lauren and I were going to yell "Blye!" (Like in Mario) and jump up when he told the Sopranos to stand up and join the others. Behind us was the radiators, and I was apparently sitting too far back when he told us to go. We jumped up, and my chair crashed into the radiator! It made a HUGE crashing noise! Our teacher was like O.O and Lauren was all like "LOLZ!" Yeah, it was embarrassing.**

**Lauren: LOL**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**Ash: Wait, what?**

**Me: Just forget it, Ash…**

**Anyways, I think I'm going to write some things in first person. JSUN. Oh, and!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, I would make this a real episode. See you next chappie!**


	3. Secret and Pokemon Revealed

"TROY, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"YOU ANNOYED ME, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

Ash sighed. Brock and Dawn were trying to break up Turner and Troy, and without Curfy, he had nothing to do. Troy noticed Ash's depression, broke away from Turner, and walked over quickly as the others watched him.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Ash glared. "I got an F on my English paper. What do you think I'm upset about?"

"Whoa, gee, sorry, it was just a question!"

He took a deep breath. "Dude, I'm sorry, I'm just honestly feeling left out…"

"Oh." That's all he could think of to say.

Looking at the sky and sitting on the snowy ground, Ash thought of Curfy. She'd always been there for anyone, especially him. She'd always made sure no one was left out, because she'd felt it many times before she met Ash when they were four. He sighed.

"Curf, I miss you so much…" He lay down on the ground, ignoring the cold snow on his neck. The others looked over him.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked.

"…Yeah, why?"

"You just seem really upset," Dawn pointed out.

"YOU'D BETTER CHEER UP, KETCHUP MAN, OR ELSE I'M GONNA FINE YOU!"

"Turner, that's Barry's line," Troy informed. Ash stood up in anger.

"WELL THAT'S KIND OF HARD TO DO WITHOUT CURFY!"

"JUST FORGET ABOUT HER!"

"I CAN'T, SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE PRESCHOOL AND I'VE HAD A CRUSH HER SINCE FIRST GRADE!" He froze, and the other two Pallet Natives stared at him. "…Did I just say that out loud…?"

"Uh, yeah!" Turner nervously replied. Ash's face paled, and with that, he passed out.

"Ash, no!" Dawn exclaimed.

O.O

"Oh, man… Not good…"

"You think?" Pikachu whispered.

"Why is he so angry, Shelly?" Rochelle wondered.

"Well, Honey, I think that we accidentally went into his territory…"

"What's territory?"

"It's where he lives," Pikachu explained.

"Oh!"

"RIIIIING!"

"Curfy, run!"

"Oh, right!"

She started to run as fast as she could. The snow crunched underneath her feet, and the thuds behind her indicated that the Ursaring was still chasing them.

"Shelly, why don't you use another Pokemon?"

"Oh, right! Thanks, Hun!" She stopped running, turned around, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Bob, it's your time to shine!"

_Pop! _"Hey, what's going on?" The female Ampharos groaned, as she had been woken from her nap. She then noticed the Ursaring.

"…Ah, vines…"

"Bob, use Thunder Punch!"

"Okay, here we go!" Her fist lit up with electricity as she swung at the bear Pokemon. After making contact, it was electrocuted, and then it ran off. After breathing a sigh of relief, Curfy smiled at Bob.

"Hey, great job, girl. We could've been toast if it wasn't for you."

"Eh, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're safe, Flames."

"Flames?" Pikachu wondered.

"A Pikachu? Hey, what's the idea? Are you going to replace me or something?"

"No, Bob, this is Ash's Pikachu. We just got separated from him. Pikachu, Bob calls me Flame. She can see personalities, and apparently mine if burning like a fire, so she calls me Flame."

"Oh, cool!"

"Well, that makes sense," Bob sighed. She smiled. "Thanks for not replacing me."

"No biggie."

"Shelly, I'm hungry," Rochelle complained.

"Now that I think about it, so am I," Pikachu agreed.

"Eh, why not?" Bob laughed. Curfy smiled.

"Well, then, why don't we have lunch?"

The Pokemon cheered. After finding a clearing, Curfy set out some bowls and sent out her Pokemon one by one to meet Pikachu.

"Okay, Ginger, let's turn up the heat!"

_Pop!_ "Yay, I'm out of the Pokeball!" She noticed the bowls. "It's lunchtime, right?"

"You bet! Ginger, I'd like you to meet my best friend's first Pokemon, Pikachu!"

"Hi, there!"

"Oh, hi!" Ginger started bouncing. "I'm so glad to meet you! Randomie talks about your trainer all the time!"

"Randomie? Is that what _you _call her?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, Ginger, why don't you go play with Bob and Rochelle?"

"OK, Ok, ok!"

The orange-and-black dog Pokemon ran off to join the others as Curfy sighed.

"Man, she's got a lot of energy…"

"So she calls you Randomie because you're random, right?"

"Yup!" She smiled. After that, she took out another PokeBall and threw it. "Go, Night!"

"What's going on?" The Umbreon questioned.

"Night, this is Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon." Curfy couldn't resist smiling. "Looks like our first Pokemon are finally meeting!"

"Your first Pokemon was an Eevee?" Pikachu asked. Curfy nodded, and Night grinned.

"Well, let's hope we can be the best of friends like Morning and Ash!" She laughed.

"Morning is her nickname because… ?"

"She gets up really early. Well, at least she _used _to be…" Night cast an annoyed look at Curfy, who laughed nervously.

"Hey, I'm a teenager. 7:00 is pretty early for a teenage girl."

"Yeah, whatever." She noticed the bowls. "Ooh, lunch time?"

"You bet!"

Night grinned and ran over to play with the other Pokemon. Curfy took out a light blue PokeBall- a Dive Ball.

"Come on out, Blue Berry!"

The Marill sighed as he came out.

"Ugh… I just want to sleep…"

Pikachu smiled nervously. "Um… Hi?"

"Hm? Oh, look, company. Great. Human, can I go back into my PokeBall so that I can sleep?"

"Blue Berry, we're about to have lunch!"

He groaned. "Fine, I'll eat, but then I'm going back into my PokeBall."

Curfy sighed. "Alright." Blue Berry walked off and sat under a tree, pretty much asleep.

She rolled her eyes. "He's such a twerp… No offense to you, Pikachu."

"Why would that be offensive?"

"'Cause Team Rocket calls you guys twerps."

"Ah. Right."

"One more Pokemon. Can you handle it?"

"I'm not sure, but okay!"

Curfy threw one last PokeBall out, and Turtwig popped out.

"Oh, hi! You're Ash's first Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Cool! I'm Lilly, Daisy's second most recent Pokemon!"

"Daisy?"

"I name everyone after a Mario Character. You look like… Toad. I'm calling you Toad."

"O-Okay…"

Curfy laughed. "Okay, are you guys ready to eat?"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, then, let's eat!"

**A/N- And, once more, a crappy ending. Of course. Anyways, I'm so happy! It's snowing here! WOO HOO! But it's really cold **_**inside! **_**My mom and sister made cookies yesterday- sugar, snickerdoodle, ginger snaps, and peanut butter! They're so good! It's getting me into the Christmas Spirit! Speaking of which, yesterday, the college radio station started playing Christmas music. *Groans* They're so early! Now my sis and I have to wake up to "Frostyy the snowmaaan!" or "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Help me! DX At least my sis isn't watching a Doctor Show. :1 Well, see you next Chappie!**


End file.
